Mobile device usage to carry out day-to-day tasks is on the rise in society. Users rely on mobile devices to keep in contact with friends, family, business colleagues, and other individuals. Examples of such contact include phone calls, text messages, email correspondence, real-time multimedia communication, and interaction via social media. Mobile devices may also be used to browse the internee, access remote databases, among other data processing operations carried out by a mobile device. As mobile devices continue to develop, their use in society is likely to continue to increase. Enhancing the efficiency and operation of such mobile devices may increase their effectiveness and use in daily life.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.